Sarah's Soulmates
by bridgetisdancing
Summary: Sarah and Ethan are best friends and made vampires. They hunt vampires and wish they were humans. Ethan thinks that Sarah's his soulmate, but Sarah's true soulmate is a human. Now, Sarah has to choose in between her soulmate or her best friend...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So here's my second story. I've had this idea for a while, so I finally decided to write it down! Please review, and check out my other story, "The Vampire and the Shapesfifter."**

Sarah stood in the club, staring at the vampire. She was seducing a normal human boy, too come around back with her. She grabbed his hand, and lead him out of the club.

Sarah grimaced, and grabbed her best friend, Ethan's hand.

"Come on." She said softly. "She's gonna… play with him for a bit. Then she'll get bored and kill him. We've gotta go."

He followed her.

Ethan would to anything for Sarah.

He was a made vampire, like Sarah, and didn't necessarily agree with what they did. But he _had _too, if he wanted to be with Sarah. Of course, Sarah wasn't his girlfriend or anything, but he was certain that one day, she would be.

He'd grown to get used to killing other vampires. He even saw why Sarah did it. In some ways, he enjoyed it, but in others, he absolutely hated it.

By now, they were close enough to hear what the vampire was saying to the human.

"I really like you. In fact, I think I may love you. But I'm not like other girls.," She said. Her voice was seductive.

She looked beautiful and deadly. Her black hair fell around her face like a curtain. Her eyes were a brownish red colour.

"I know your not," The boy said. "I love you. I want to be with you forever." He said. He sounded dazed.

The girl laughed.

"I know I'm special. But that's not it. I truly am different. I'm better than _you._ Let me show you." She said. She was smiling.

Her eyes went blood red, and her fangs came out.

Sarah shuddered, but knew what had to be done.

"I'll take care of the girl, you do mind control." She whispered to Ethan. He nodded.

"What are you?" The human asked, sounding horrified.

"I'm your worst nightmare." She said, smiling evilly.

"I'm afraid I have to break up your little game." Sarah said sweetly.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Ethan was advancing on the human.

The girl laughed.

"Let me guess? You want to join? Well, there are plenty of other boys in the c-" Sarah saw her talking as a weakness, and shoved the steak through her heart.

Right before she died, she laughed and whispered "My brother was like you, A vampire hunter, yet a vampire himself. He ended up _dead. _You'll end up the same."

Sarah sighed. "That's nice to know." and she was dead.

"Sarah," Ethan said, his voice strained.

"He's immune to it. He wont forget I guess." He said.

Sarah sighed again. She stared deep into his eyes. He looked innocent, scared and curious all at once.

Then Sarah saw him.

He had slick black hair, and dark ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, and black pants. Sarah found herself getting lost in his eyes.

_Stop it! _She told herself.

Now she tried mind control, but it didn't work.

"Okay, were going to have to let him go," She said.

"What?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Well, what do you think we should do? Kill him?"

"I don't think we have a choice." He said calmly.

Sarah gaped at him.

"What?! He's a person and-"

"You know I'm here still? And I don't know what you are, but I have a family to get back to and a wife and children and-" Ethan cut the human off by laughing.

"We know you don't have children. Or a wife."

"Ok, I don't, but please don't kill me." He pleaded.

"Were not going to kill you." Sarah said. "Or, I won't. But if he tries too, I'll protect you." She said to him.

"Ha ha ha. I'd like to see you try. I'm stronger than you. You know its true. You may be better at mind control, but I am a better fighter. I lo- you're my best friend. Just let me kill the human." He said calmly.

"No. I'll fight you." Sarah said, and she extended her fangs, and she knew that her blue eyes would have gone silver.

She took a fighting stance at the exact same time that Ethan did.

"How do we win? I don't want you to die. So, we need to agree on something else."

"Fine." Sarah hissed.

"whoever can… bite the other one first."

"No. I don't agree." He said.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Ethan sighed. "Fine. If I win, he dies. You win, he lives."

Brett (the human) Watched as they stalked towards each other.

He was very scared. But not for himself. For the vampire girl.

She was beautiful with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black mini-dress that made her look stunning. She looked dangerous, but beautiful. And when she'd said that she'd protect him, it made his heart thump unevenly.

He sighed, and waited for the fight that would decided his fate to begin.

**A.N/ Please, please, please review!!!! I know its short, but it will get longer if your review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N/ Thanks so much if you reviewed! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I've been super busy this week, and the last week, and the last week… Anyways, from now on I'll try to update once a week. _

Just as Ethan was about to attack, Sarah backed away. She could tell he was confused. Perfect.

She grabbed on to the humans hand, and ran like hell.

He was fast for a human. He kept up pretty well, but he was still way slower than she was. She ran to the car, and grabbed her keys.

As soon as they were in it, she questions started. But he wasn't saying "What are you?" or "Let me out!" or nothing like that. Instead, he was concerned.

"Are you okay?" Sarah looked surprise, but nodded. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay… But… Are you a… Vampire?" He asked.

"Yes." Sarah said softly. "Everything you learned about vampires are mostly myths. I can go out into the sunlight. I can go to church. Holy water and crosses don't hurt me."

The human nodded. "Hey, what's your name?" Sarah asked him. "Brett." He answered.

"I'm Sarah." She said. He smiled. "Hi Sarah."

Ethan was mad. How could Sarah run off with a human boy?!? He was vermin! He knew he shouldn't think about humans that way, but who cared now. He needed to find Sarah, and kill that human. Now.

"Do you have a place too stay tonight?" Brett asked.

Sarah looked away from his deep, ocean blue eyes.

"No… But I'll stay at a hotel I guess. I have enough money to pay for one night."

"You can stay with me for a couple of nights. My girlfriend wont be too happy," he said, rolling his eyes. "But I can say that you're my cousin."

"Well, what will your parents think?" Sarah asked. Sarah was sad to find out he had a girlfriend.

_Stop it! _She told herself. _He's human! You're a vampire. It can never work out. _

"Oh, they won't mind. They've let girls stay the night before." he muttered.

"How old are you?" Sarah asked him.

"Eighteen." He muttered. "How old are you?"

"Well, I was made a vampire at seventeen and I've only been like this for a year now. So, eighteen."

Brett smiled at her, and Sarah returned the smile.

They arrived at Brett's house, and it was _huge. _A mansion.

"My sister is about the same size as you." He muttered. "So, you can borrow clothes from her. Her closet his huge, and she wears her clothes about once before throwing them away."

"I was like her too. I didn't dare get caught wearing the same thing more than once." As she said that, her phone started to ring.

She checked it and saw that Ethan had texted her. She sighed, and read it. (_Italics= Sarah**. **_**Bold= Ethan)**

**Hey Sarah. R U ok? **

_I'm fine, no thanks to u. _

**Come on. What was I supposed 2 do? He's human. Were vampires. We live forever. They die eventually. We r better than them. **

_Then y do we hunt other of r kind? _

**Cuz… idk. **

_Whatever. _

Ethan didn't text back. Sarah sighed.

"Hey, Lily." Brett said to a lady that looked about 40. "Is there a room ready for Sarah?"

Lily mumbled something that sounded strangely like "another girl…", which caused Brett to grin.

"Isn't she gonna just sleep with you like the rest of them do?" Asked a pretty girl with light brown hair, and blue eyes just like Brett's.

Sarah snorted. "Definitely not." The girl laughed. "I like you. I'm Lindsay." She murmured, extending a hand. Sarah grinned at her. "I'm Sarah."

"So, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but if your not here to _sleep _with Brett, than why are you here?"

Sarah said the first thing that came to mind.

"I ran away, because my mother was getting re-married. She was an alcoholic, and abusive. I needed to get out. I fell in a ditch and Brett saw me and drove me here. He said I could stay here until I get things sorted out. It was very kind of him."

Lindsay said "Oh. I'm sorry about your mom."

Sarah smiled, and she was so convincing that she almost believed herself. "Thanks, but its not your fault. I needed to get our of there anyways."

A woman then walked in the kitchen glanced at Sarah, sighed, and muttered "Another girl…" Huh. He must have dated a lot of girls. She'd have to ask him about that later.

She then smiled at Sarah, and said "Its nice to meet you, hon. I'm Bonnie, Brett's mother."

Sarah smiled. "Nice too meet you too."

"Come on. I'll show you to your room." Brett muttered.

"Isn't she just staying in yours?" His mom called after him. Brett rolled his eyes.

"A lot of girls?" Sarah joked. "Well, not as many as you'd think by what there saying." Brett answered, in a joking tone. Sarah grinned. "This was older sister's room before she moved out. All of these clothes you can use. Umm… There's a bathroom that you can use. If you need anything else, just ask me."

"Thanks…" Sarah muttered.

Brett left, and she looked around the room. The carpet was soft, and pink. It was the type of material that was like dog fur. The walls were made of the same material, and the same shade of hot pink. It was like her old room that she had when she was human. It also had a huge closet, with lots of clothes. There was also a white dresser, and a huge purple bed in the center of the room.

Sarah would just pretend that she was human for now. She could pretend that she was normal. Maybe she could get a normal human boyfriend even! But that was absurd. She couldn't be normal. She would have to feed, and she definitely didn't feel human when she did that. Because as much as she hated feeding off of people, or even animals for that matter, she still enjoyed the taste of blood flowing into her. It made her feel… Alive.

She was very thirsty right now. She tried to sneak out the window, but then she heard Brett's voice. "Leaving already?" He asked with a lazy grin.

"I just need to… feed." Sarah said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Do you kill the person every time you feed?" Brett asked, his sarcastic tone gone.

"I… It depends. If I'm feeding of off and animal, then well, yeah, I do. But I've never killed a human." Sarah murmured.

"Feed off of me." Brett said.

It sounded so appealing. She wanted to. So badly.

But she couldn't.

"Come on, I don't care." And then, he took a blade out and cut his arm. Sarah couldn't resist. She ran to him, tilted his head back, and bit into his neck.

_A.N/ Please review!_


End file.
